The present invention relates to a semiconductor package.
Due to recent development, a semiconductor package including a semiconductor device that stores enormous amounts of data and processes the stored data in a short time.
Generally, a semiconductor package is manufactured by means of a semiconductor chip manufacturing process that forms a semiconductor chip by integrating devices, such as a transistor, resistor, capacitor, etc., on a wafer, and by means of a package process that both electrically connects a semiconductor chip to an external circuit board, etc., by separating it from the wafer and protects the brittle semiconductor chip from impact and/or vibration applied by an outside source.
Recently, a wafer level package whose size is only about 100% to 105% of the size of the semiconductor chip has been developed
While the size of the semiconductor package continues to be gradually reduced, the semiconductor package requires functions capable of storing and processing even more data
For example, a semiconductor package may require a large number of input/output terminals in order to store more data and/or process more data. This large number of input/output terminals becomes a problem when reducing the size of the semiconductor package, because as the size of the semiconductor package is reduced, it becomes difficult to secure an area for forming the required input/output terminals.
Recently, a semiconductor chip and semiconductor package smaller than the standard for a semiconductor package as defined by the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council, JEDEC, etc. was developed. This reduction in size was made possible by a technical development in the semiconductor chip manufacturing process. However, when the size of the semiconductor chip and the semiconductor package is smaller than the defined standard of JEDEC, it is difficult to apply the semiconductor package to electronic equipment that relied on JEDEC's standard.